El arte de recordar
by charitooo
Summary: NO SE QUE DECIR MAS QUE MI MENTE SE ESTA CONTENIENDO! Capitulo 1 ;)


Me encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación de la facultad, esta noche en particular hacia calor y por eso mismo no había tomado mis pastillas, eso no era algo muy de mi, pero no me importo en ese momento. Lentamente me fui entregando hacia al mundo de los sueños pero... Esto no era un sueño. ¿Un recuerdo? Eran pensamientos. ¿Eran míos?

- A veces llegaba a pensar que talvez esta era la nueva forma de vivir que tendríamos, quizás esto seriamos de ahora en mas. Encerrados en habitaciones de hoteles, tomando cervezas baratas, y teniendo sexo duro en todos los rincones de la habitación ¿Y luego? ¿Ir a otro y así sucesivamente? Esto era el final de toda nuestra lucha, siempre había pensado que terminaríamos muertos. Torcí el gesto al pensar eso, no quería que Dean muriera bajo ninguna circunstancia. -

¿Dean? Me moví en la cama apretando los ojos con dolor ¿Quien era Dean? Me centre en el sueño de nuevo

- Mire hacia arriba y allí estaba ¿Cuando se había recostado en mi cama? Era perfecto, rubio, robusto, típico modelo de Calvin Klein. No alcance a decir nada, que ya estaba besándome el rostro y yo como idiota ya me estaba entregando y calentando. Maldito infeliz. -

¿Que demonios esta haciendo? Oh dios, ¿Que es este sueño? Espera! ¿Se esta yendo?

- Se levanto y se fue de nuevo a la cocina. Lo mire con total furia y lujuria ¿Querías jugar? -

¿Quería yo jugar con él? ¿Porque querría eso? ¿Que sucede? Esto es...

- Me levante de la cama y me quite los jeans, tirándolos sobre la cama. Lo mismo hice con la remera y las medias. Fui hasta la cocina, abrí la heladera y saque de allí un Lemon Pie. -

Estoy desnudo. Ok. Frente a él. Ok.

- Se podía notar que estaba duro y me miraba con deseo, el me había provocado y era el que tenia la situación. Eso me hizo sonreír. Mire la tarta y corte una porción, me apoye contra la mesada, mirándote y comiendo con total paz. Centrado en especial en tus los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que me mataban cuando se hundían en los míos. -

Oh dios, tengo que despertar. ¿Despertar? No estoy soñando. Quiero salir de esto! Quiero salir!

- Lo vi moverse hasta el tacho y tirar la botella de cerveza. Gire a dejar el platillo y ya estabas allí, detrás de mi. Con ese roce que me hizo estremecer en ese lugar que era solo suyo. Sus manos rozaron y acariciaron mi piel por la cintura, enseguida incline mi cabeza hacia atrás en respuesta. Lo odiaba por hacerme sentir de ese manera. Un solo suspiro sobre mi piel y ya me entregaba. Sus palabras fueron como el hechizo final, "¿Sabes que me gusta mas que el Lemon Pie Sammy?" -

Deahn... ¿Quien es? ¿Porque me estoy sintiendo asi? Oh dios, mi corazón... Me estremecí. El latir de su corazón acelerado que marchaba como el mio en estos momentos. Lo sentía lo estaba sintiendo. Estaba tan listo, tan listo para lo que sea que viniera. Me sentía una trola barata de bar por que mi cuerpo estuviera tan acostumbrado a esto. A estar con el. ¿Pero quien era él? "Por favor Deahn... Por favor..." Solté sin querer en realidad, era un pensamiento ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Mierda. Eso no lo esperaba. ¿Me habrá escuchado alguien? De repente me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban sobre lo único que tenia puesto, sobre mis boxer. Me estaba acariciando a mi mismo.

LA ALARMA SONÓ DE GOLPE.

Desperté agitado, transpirado y con un problema en la entrepierna. No sabia que demonios ocurría pero estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal. ¿Quien era este hombre? ¿Porque había soñado eso con el? ¿Era un sueño? Me saque las cobijas de encima, pesaban, y me levante a lavarme la cara. Vi el bulto crecido debajo de mis boxer y sin mas pensar abrí la ducha. Me di una buena agua tibia y me quede allí hasta despabilar mi mente de ese sueño, o lo que sea, pero raro.

Salí desnudo del baño, gracias a dios mi compañero por este semestre no estaría asique no había dramas, tome unas ropas del armario. Un jean azul obscuro gastado y una remera negra con dibujos psicodelicos, tome la camisa azul a cuadros del día anterior, mi morral y salí para las clases.

El campus era grande, por eso era mejor salir un rato antes, no solo para comprar el café, en la cafetería de un par de cuadras, sino para conseguir un buen lugar en las grandes aulas. Llegue al tiro hasta el local y con una media sonrisa le pedí un café fuerte y de vaso grande. Le pague con mi descuento estudiantil y me encamine al edificio de arte.


End file.
